


Sulle tombe, gigli bianchi

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gravekeeper!Shu, Guardian!Kuro, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il primo fiocco di neve gli cadde delicato sulla spalla: Shu alzò lo sguardo al cielo della notte, dove lo spicchio di una pallida luna fuoriusciva dalle nubi cariche di gelo. Soffiò il vento che fece danzare i lembi del suo lungo mantello.Con calma misurata, il custode del cimitero si abbassò verso il terreno. Sfiorò con le dita i petali di un giglio bianco – luminoso quanto una stella – e ne prese due soltanto; si sporse ancora e prese altri da un secondo fiore, continuando così fino a quando non ne ebbe il cesto pieno. Solo a quel punto si alzò e proseguì verso il proprio rifugio.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 2





	Sulle tombe, gigli bianchi

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Ensemble Stars  
> *Prompt: 30. Momento di malattia  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki // KuroShu

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il primo fiocco di neve gli cadde delicato sulla spalla: Shu alzò lo sguardo al cielo della notte, dove lo spicchio di una pallida luna fuoriusciva dalle nubi cariche di gelo. Soffiò il vento che fece danzare i lembi del suo lungo mantello.  
Con calma misurata, il custode del cimitero si abbassò verso il terreno. Sfiorò con le dita i petali di un giglio bianco – luminoso quanto una stella – e ne prese due soltanto; si sporse ancora e prese altri da un secondo fiore, continuando così fino a quando non ne ebbe il cesto pieno. Solo a quel punto si alzò e proseguì verso il proprio rifugio.  
Ormai, la neve scendeva abbondante e assorbiva ogni rumore. Non c’erano lamenti di morti o sospiri di anime in pena, ma solo una pace placida che accumulava la neve in mucchietti candidi, tra una lapide e l’altra.  
Un corvo gracchiò, quando il custode passò davanti a un muretto alto che sosteneva il mausoleo di una famiglia nobile.  
Quando finalmente raggiunse l’acciottolato scuro che portava al rifugio, Shu accelerò il passo e salì i gradini di legno, per spalancare la porta d’ingresso. Lo accolsero una lampada dalla luce fioca, che fece brillare il suo diadema rosso e il sorriso sghembo del suo ospite, contratto da un dolore prolungato.  
-Temevo di non vederti più.   
Il custode dai capelli rosa chiuse subito la porta, in modo che non entrasse il freddo; lo fece solo qualche fiocco di neve, che si sciolse appena toccate le assi riscaldate. L’uomo appoggiò il cesto pieno di petali di giglio sul tavolo da lavoro e il proprio mantello su una sedia.  
-Non posso preparare un elisir con la fretta, signor Kiryuu. A meno che lei non sia impaziente di perdere il proprio fegato.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi bofonchiò, grugnendo qualcosa di incomprensibile. Si stese di nuovo tra le lenzuola di quel povero giaciglio, lasciando andare l’elsa dell’enorme spada che teneva come sempre accanto. Guardò l’altro con triste consapevolezza.  
-Morirò?  
Per un momento, Shu si bloccò, e l’immagine del corpo che aveva ritrovato ad appena qualche metro dal suo rifugio tornò violentemente davanti ai suoi occhi; tutto quel sangue, il ventre e il petto aperti, persino l’intestino scomposto – il demone che aveva affrontato quella volta doveva essere stato terribile. Scosse la testa e tornò alla realtà: immerse in un paiolo di acqua profumata anche i petali bianchi, lasciandoli bollire per diversi minuti.  
-No, ma dovrai rimanere qui per diverso tempo. A riposo.  
-Non posso. Il reame ha bisogno di protezione-  
-E non l’avrà, se tu muori mentre fai il tuo dovere.  
Si scambiarono un’occhiata carica di irritazione e rabbia, frustrazione. Kuro tossì e la sua espressione si deformò nel dolore, chiuse le palpebre e si spinse contro il guanciale.  
Ma lo guardò con occhi lucidi quando passò un panno umido sopra la sua pelle, per ripulirlo e dargli un minimo di conforto, di sollievo. Seppe che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.  
-Devi avere pazienza, nobile guardiano. Altrimenti, tutti i miei sforzi saranno vani.  
Sorrise al suo cipiglio, trovandolo in un certo modo adorabile.  
-Allora, mi affido a te. Custode del cimitero.


End file.
